Brennyn Waters
Brennyn Waters is the bastard son and first-born of the late Daeron Velaryon, Lord of High Tide. He is twenty-and-eight years old. Appearance Despite being an illegitimate son, Brennyn has stereotypical Valyrian traits shared by the Houses descended from the families of Old Valyria. His long silver hair and violet eyes set him apart from most of his Westerosi peers. It is said that although his mother is a mystery, she must have at least possessed great beauty, as Brennyn was blessed with physical beauty and dashing good looks. Standing at around 5'11", he is slightly taller than average, but by no means large. He has a lean, muscular frame with a pale skin tone. History The circumstances surrounding his birth are unknown to all but Daeron Velaryon, as most either have no knowledge or have no intention of admitting knowledge. Brennyn was sent off as a toddler to be raised in a small keep on the other end of Driftmark, his Lord Father granting him a respectable education and generous means of survival as he was watched over by the local castellan. Despite having no claim or place in the House, he was taught the basics of the sword and lance, as well as sums and letters. Brennyn was a relatively clever boy, and of all subjects, the ones he seemed to excel at were riding and linguistics. Interested in their history, the young man studied the High Valyrian language, becoming fairly fluent after a time. When he was seventeen, the young man grew tired of his cloistered life and left Driftmark for the mainland, taking a ship to Duskendale before setting off North to seek his fortunes in the ongoing conflicts there. He learned the harshness of the sellsword life, becoming more hardened in the process. It was a quick lesson to learn that his fancy education and High Valyrian did him little good in a place where men were judged more for their sword-arm and ability to take a punch. After a few years, Brennyn had cast off the "pretty boy in fancy armor" image and distinguished himself in a few minor battles. By the time he was in his early twenties, he was made captain of a small band of sellswords due to his knack for tactics and decent combat ability. He wasn't the strongest man on the field, but his quick wit usually kept him as one of the living men. After receiving news of his father's death, the young bastard of High Tide considered returning home, but decided against it. While some of his closer comrades knew of his birth and urged Brennyn to stake a claim (more for their own intended benefit than anything else), the silver-haired man scoffed and scorned the idea. As far as he was concerned, he had no right to claim anything. His estranged father had two more sons and a daughter who had every right, and were likely far better suited to the task. It wasn't until the news of another Velaryon death that he considered leaving his life as a sellsword. Daeron Velaryon's eldest heir, Viserys, had followed their shared father to the afterlife. Mourning the death of a brother he never knew, Brennyn decided that he could do far more by returning to High Tide than he could wandering the North. With the new mantle of Lord of High Tide falling to his eleven-year-old half-brother, Aenys, Brennyn felt that whatever experience and skill he possessed after his years spent on the battlefield were best used for his family - bastard or not. And with that in mind, he relinquished his post in the sellsword company, took what little gold he could collect, and headed on the road back to High Tide... Recent Events 368 AC After the death of his father, his half-brother, and the title of Lord of High Tide falling to his eleven-year-old half-brother, Brennyn decides to leave his life as a sellsword captain and return to the home of his father. Family * Daeron Velaryon; His Father (d.366 AC) ** Viserys Velaryon; His Half-Brother (d.368 AC) ** Rhaella Velaryon; Mistress of Ships, His Half-Sister (b. 351) ** Aenys Velaryon; Lord of High Tide, His Half-Brother (b. 357) Quotes None. Follower * Asgeir Longaxe; Northman, former sellsword (b. 336) ** Gift: Strong | Negative Trait: Illiterate ** Asgeir is a tall man, standing at 6'4". He's a hearty, hefty man who was practically made to be a soldier. Coming from the far North, Asgeir wasn't afforded much of a traditional education and despite his blessings in the physical realm, he wasn't gifted with literacy or cultural training. Despite this, he's relatively intelligent for a hired sword and prefers keeping to few words. Oddly enough, of all those who doubted Brennyn's ability and worthiness, Asgeir was one of the more vehement. The large, bearded warrior viewed the Valyrian-blooded bastard as nothing more than a gilded little flower playing at battle. It took a few years before Asgeir warmed up to the lad, and the Northerner grew to be one of Brennyn's closest comrades. Asgeir respected the Velaryon bastard's mind for tactics, and after Brennyn saved the Northerner's life in a rather chaotic skirmish, the warrior wordlessly made himself the young man's shield, even after Brennyn left the company behind. Now, the former sellsword follows him, his axe always at the ready to defend the man and offer aid in his travels. Category:House Velaryon Category:Bastard